Boxe Et Conséquences
by Neshisha
Summary: Tony tomberait il sur plus fort que lui?


NDLR: vous connaissez la chanson, ces personnages ne sont pas a moi, ils appartiennent à Donald., qui est riche, doué, et en plus "propriétaire" et créateur de quasiment toutes mes series préférées...Ca fout en rage:)

PS: Si vous pouviez me laisser quelques petites reviews, ca me ferait plaisir;)

Il ne savait pas trop comment il s'etait retrouvé la, devant la porte de son appartement. Il avait marché, parcouru les rues de Washington sous la pluie . Et maintenant il avait l'air d'un chien mouillé qui dégoulinait sur le paillasson de Ziva. Sonnera, sonnera pas ... Il pensait qu'il allait avoir l'air bête...Encore!

**Flashback** Au NCIS ce matin là. Il taquinait Ziva sans arrêt .

La jeune Israêlienne avait décidé d'appliquer le plan d'"esquive special Tony insupportable" et s'etait refugiée a la salle de sport.

Et là elle tentait d'immaginer que l'enorme punching ball rouge avait la tête et le corps de Tony.

Quand elle y parvint, elle se maudit aussitôt. Parce que rien que d'immaginer le corps splendide de Tony lui donnait envie de tout sauf de frapper. Elle avait très envie de se servir de ses mains pour faire autre chose... Elle en était encore là dans sa reflexion quand le beau Tony fit son apparition suivi de Mc Gee.

-Un petit combat, Calamity Jane? propose Tony en riant.

-Dégage, Tony! rugit l'israelienne en serrant les dents et en frappant dans le punching ball

-Allez, Zee-Vah! come on! T'as peur??

-Tu l'auras voulu, Dinozzo! dit Ziva en abandonnant son punching ball

Les deux agents se mirent en position sur le tatami. Mc Gee se décida a arbitrer. A vrai dire il se rejouissait assez de ce petit combat. Toute la tension sexuelle presente entre Tony et Ziva promettait d'être une excellente motivation pour le combat a corps a corps.

Tony attaqua en premier. Mais Ziva etait solide, et enragée. Les coups pleuvaient, et Tony était en très mauvaise posture. Ziva se battait comme une lionne , assenant coup sur coup. Tony et Mc Gee restaient bouche bee devant la determination de l'Israelienne. Tony se décida enfin a réagir. Il l'attrappa a bras le corps et la plaqua au sol.

Mais un coup de pied de Ziva sur sa cheville le fit tomber sur elle. Il tomba sur elle .Leurs poitrines se touchaient, leurs mains etaient jointes, et leurs bouches se trouvaient à quelques centimetres seulement l'une de l'autre. Ziva n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'il l'embrasse.

Et Tony n'avait qu'une seule envie: l'embrasser. Soudain, Mc Gee, la salle de sport et le monde autour semblait avoir disparu. Rien d'autre ne comptait: Que les yeux de Ziva

. Ou il avait envie de se perdre, de se noyer, de ne plus jamais refaire surface. Mais le claquement de la porte de la salle de sport les fit sursauter. Mc Gee était parti, se sentant de trop. En les laissant seuls tous les deux. A ce moment précis, plus rien ne les empêchait de s'embrasser. Plus rien. Plus rien sauf la peur de Tony. La peur de l'engagement de Tony. Sa peur de faire souffrir Ziva.

Alors il se releva en toute hâte et s'enfuit. Comme un lâche. Laissant Ziva seule et desemparée. Il ne regagna pas le bureau. Il sortit. Resta sourd aux sonneries de son portable. Resta sourd a tout, tentant de ne pas entendre son coeur. Et la il s'arrêta, et se regarda dans une vitrine. Il était seul, dégoulinant de pluie. Mais il y'avait quelque chose de changé.

Ses yeux.

Ziva lui avait transmis l'etincelle qu'elle avait dans les siens, sans qu'il sache comment c'etait possible. Il marcha, courut, et sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva au cimetière. Sur la tombe de Kate. Et c'est à elle, son amie, sa soeur, qu'il avoua enfin le secret qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. -"je l'aime" Ce qui fut tres vite suivi de la prise de conscience de sa vie -"putain je suis trop con!!!" Il se releva, et se mit a courir, de plus en plus vite. Et se retrouva devant chez Ziva...

**************************************** Et trouva enfin le courage de frapper à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte , elle trouva Tony devant. Il la bouscula, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Quand il la relacha enfin , ce fut pour lui dire enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps

-"je t'aime Ziva. JE TAIME! je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'ai..."

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, en l'embrassant encore, et encore.

-"moi aussi, macho-man" Moi aussi.

REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
